


Pleasure Doubled

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Toys, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Fun doubled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [Sweets](http://sweetcrescent.tumblr.com/), ya filthy animal.
> 
> FYI, in this fic, sparks are more tangible than in canon. Roll with it.

"Stop."

Skids and Brainstorm broke from their daze, looking up at Quark from the blue glow washed over their awed faces. 

Quark averted his gaze, embarrassed. "Stop... staring," he mumbled, finally, one hand idly reaching up to cover his exposed spark.

Brainstorm stopped him. Quark winced. "Don't, don't," the flier said, lowering the hand. He smiled fondly at the spark, a shining azure seated perfectly in a nest of circuitry and cables. "It's really pretty."

"That's--it's just a regular spark."

Skids chuckled. "I dunno. I gotta agree with Brainstorm here," he said, shrugging, "it's cute."

Quark blanched, optics blazing to a fierce purple-blue. " _Cute_?"

Any further complaints were silenced as Brainstorm leaned in, taking Quark's open mouth into a kiss. Quark choked on his grunt, sighing quietly; he closed his optics, and at the same time the light from his spark settled into an eased gleam.

Skids watched them for a moment, his engine revving, heat forming in his gears and actuators. He swallowed dryly. Brainstorm reached over, clumsily pawing at Skids's thigh, inviting him to join. Skids nodded, glanced one last time at Quark's pulsating spark, then moved back the scientist. He gently laced his arms around Quark's thin waist, bowing down to kiss his neck, up and down the spherical plating of his shoulder.

Quark moaned into Brainstorm's mouth, causing the flier's wings to hitch and wiggle. He forced himself back, exhaling, fans working loudly to cool his frame. "O-Okay," he stammered, and pulled over a small box. Quark's optics flushed a soft violet at the sight of it. 

Brainstorm opened the box, removing two objects. A small clamp connected to a wire attached to an oval remote, and something web-like and gelatin looking with circuits thread through its tendrils.

Skids beamed with excitement, his arms momentarily tightening around Quark's hips.

"Are you ready?" Brainstorm asking, showing Quark the first toy.

Quark invented. He took a moment to settle himself, relax, then meekly nodded. With that, Skids pushed open one of his legs, just as Quark retracted the armor and plating over his channel. Already a little wet--good, good. Quark's spark jumped in his chamber as Brainstorm carefully pushed back his engorged folds, pressing the clamp against his anterior node. Skids squeezed Quark's thigh to comfort him.

Brainstorm gently closed the clamp around the ceiling node. Quark grunted, legs twitching, then relaxed. The flier sat back, slapping hands on his knees. "Okay, Skids, your turn," he said. Skids nodded, dragging his hand over Quark's channel, pushing aside the cord to dip one finger inside the scientist's entrance.

Quark gasped, jerking back against the blue mech.

"Nice," Brainstorm mumbled, grinning mischievously. Skids smirked, looking over Quark's shoulder at his work. He started thrusting his finger into the channel, first slow and shallow, then deeper the more Quark opened. Lubricant gathered, wetting his digit. Quark chewed his lip, reaching back to grab at anything, struggling to stay upright. "By the way," Brainstorm said suddenly, swiping a finger through the little puddle of lubricant forming beneath Quark, "we flipped a coin to decide who got to prep you."

Quark hissed, but was too lost in sensation to say anything else. Skids slid a second finger inside, and Quark gasped, lurching forward. Brainstorm pressed himself against the smaller mech, fuselage scraping against his torso, feeling the warmth of his beating spark as he kissed him. Just a short kiss before he went to peppering his shoulders, neck, and cheek with comforting caresses.

It seemed to work. Quark was starting to rut into Skids's fingers, desperate for more. His anterior node was hard and turning painful in the toy's grasp.

Skids chuckled and sat back; when he pulled his digits free, Quark groaned with mild agitation. "I think he's ready," he said, eyeing the lubricant running thick down his fingers and hand.

"I think so, too," Brainstorm agreed, nodding once. He checked the straps keeping Quark's chestplates opened, then picked up the second toy. He placed the webbed object over Quark's spark; it reacted with a small shock of electricity that tingled Brainstorm's fingers. 

With Quark's assurance, the spark soon recognized the toy and calmed, allowing Brainstorm to finish wrapping it around the pulsing orb. Once attached, the web engulfed the spark in a full, semi-loose grip. The light was still bright, shining through the transparent tendrils.

Skids was busy readying himself, stroking his unit to full mast. Brainstorm popped his panels open, slick with lubricant, a bead running down his pressurizing cable. Both mechs went back to Quark, helping the shaky mech up and into position.

"Three, two... one."

No protest in his pause, Brainstorm slid his unit inside the wet, pliant channel. Skids helped Quark remain upright until he laid against the flier's chest, clinging to him. On his knees, Brainstorm starting pumping inside his partner's channel, each a little too fast. It was just more preparation for the next part, and Quark mewled in frustration. Nonetheless, he went along, occasionally clamping down on Brainstorm's unit, trying to pull him in deeper.

Skids licked his lips hungrily. The wait was so agonizing. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his own spark spinning in his chest.

"I think... we're good..." Brainstorm huffed, pulling halfway out.

"Think so?" Skids asked Quark.

Quark gulped. "Y-Yes..."

Skids crawled forward on his knees, hands taking Quark's hips. Angling him upward, he nudged the tip of his unit against the back of Quark's filled channel. Slowly, and a little painfully, he pushed inside, his unit sliding nice and slick against Brainstorm's. Quark cried out, clutching Brainstorm's shoulders hard enough to dent the armor. Still a bit tight, it was a bit hard to move, but with a rock of Quark's hips, the two mechs set a pace.

Up, down, up, down, moving in tandem. Slow, careful. Skids felt a swell of anxiety form in his spark, but Brainstorm seemed completely at ease. It took a bit, but eventually the weird, awkward sensations subsided into something pleasant, warm, and even a little exhilarating. Skids's head spun with a new surge of euphoria, and he snapped his hips, hitting a cluster node that nearly caused Quark to outright screech.

Brainstorm picked up the remote to the toy still attached to Quark's anterior node. He pressed up the switch to medium; vibrations jolted through Quark's node, along his mesh walls and through the two units seated deep inside him. This time Quark did scream, optics wide and seeing stars. His spark reacted, racing with adrenaline and a wave of energy. The web around the orb lit up, matching the blue with a soft yellow; the tendrils quivered, much softer, massaging into the spark. 

Quark's mouth hung open, voice lost in a sea of overpowering sensations.

Brainstorm and Skids continued thrusting together in a matching pattern. The vibrations rocked deep into their groins, channels leaking lubricant. Quark heaved, twitching; coolant dribbled from the corners of his mouth, down his chin. More gathered in his optics, burning hard enough to short-circuit his optic fiber. Glasses tilted, slightly losing their magnetic grip.

Skids kissed up the back of Quark's head; his lips brushed just at the edge of the top lens, wet with condensation. He opened his optics, dull and hazy; Brainstorm was nipping and gently chewing along Quark's throat cables, pausing to lash his tongue between the sensitive spaces.

Quark overloaded quickly from the over-stimulation. His body fell lax in the four hands holding him upright. Brainstorm and Skids continued thrusting; both toys vibrating relentlessly. Quark couldn't think; he'd jerk or twitch every once in a while, but was left a drooling, whimpering mess. When he felt another charge form in his spark and channel, it was almost painful. _Almost_.

Brainstorm and Skids were cunning bastards. They planned ahead; knew just what to do to drag their own overloads out. Quark climaxed at least three times before Brainstorm spilled over the edge. The channel was too full, forcing his transfluid to messily splash out the free corners and spaces around the units, painting Quark's thighs and the already stained floor.

Quark flopped back against Skids, arms hanging weakly at his sides. Brainstorm stared at his spark, glimmering and beautiful, even when exhausted; at the fluids turning Quark's white and silver paint job a dark purple and pallor blue. He couldn't help himself; Brainstorm leaned forward, pushing his face close to Quark's entangled spark. He brushed his puckered lips against the orb, the shock a welcome tingle in his mouth, tongue, even in the back of his optics.

Skids overloaded, pouring over Quark, forcing him to bend forward. Quark moved like putty, grunting. More transfluid gushed between their bodies, leaving splattered flecks up the scientist's back. The charge Quark was building died with an orgasmic energy burst, spark straining in his chest.

Skids pulled himself free with a little effort, flinching. Quark gasped at the sudden emptiness. Nodding at his partner in crime, Brainstorm removed his flaccid unit as well. Quark's entire frame rattled as he panted heavily. He knew, however, they weren't quite done with him; not when he still had even an ounce of stamina left in him.

Christ, they were trying to drain Quark dry.

Brainstorm laid back, and Quark was guided like a ragdoll up his chest, sliding down onto his face. Brainstorm's tongue felt small inside his wide channel, but it still had the same effect. Not nearly as overwhelming, but Quark still couldn't do anything but whine and hold onto Skids for balance. He threw his head back, moaning, his hips grinding just barely against Brainstorm's mouth and lashing tongue. The vibrating toys sure helped.

Skids traced his free hand around Quark's chestplates. He dipped his fingers inside, much as he had earlier with Quark's channel. Fingered at cables, each time earning a sharp beat from the spark. The circuits in the webbed toy matched each pulse with a small jolt of electricity. It squeezed tight around the spark, loosened, the process repeating in the same way as the tongue lapping at his clamped anterior node.

"Nn," Quark gasped, voice crackling, "n-not much... c-can't..."

Brainstorm pushed Quark off of him, the mech easily toppling over onto his back. Both partners leaned over Quark, smiling. "Let's end with a bang," Brainstorm smirked, wiping lubricant and transfluid from his face.

Skids pressed his hand against Quark's spark, clenching the encased orb in his hand with a tight squeeze. At the same time, Brainstorm thrust his thumb against the node clamp, driving the vibrations in deeper. The combined pressure sent Quark reeling and shrieking, body arching off the ground and spasming. The last overload was the most powerful, stealing his voice; Quark twitched, wheezing, as he climaxed, squirting a large spurt of transfluid between his legs and down his thighs. His spark let out one last hard pulse before settling dimly and exhausted in both the web and Skids's grip.

Quark exvented lowly, stretching out on the floor. His optics paled, closed, and a second later, he was deep in recharge, body switching to auto-pilot to recalibrate and catch up.

"We did it," Skids chuckled, releasing Quark's spark. He pulled on the spark-device; it stretched, bouncing free, its electric tendrils dangling and still fizzling. Brainstorm turned off the vibrator, then took off the clamp, both setting the toys aside.

"I think I did the better job," Brainstorm said, pointing to his stained, cheeky grin, "ole Thunder Tongue and all."

Skids snorted, shoving the flier playfully in the shoulder. "It was a group effort," he said. He nodded at the slumbering Quark. "But I think Quark's the true champion."

"We should give him a medal."

"A trophy sounds better."

"A plasma grenade even more."

"What's he going to do with a plasma grenade?"

"... Really? Do you want me to make a list?"

**Author's Note:**

> Quark's been DPed the most in all the fics I've ever written. How exciting for him!


End file.
